Life Moves Slowly
by PheobeLeo35
Summary: What happens when Soprano comes to town? Not a mew, but a part cat like Ryou. Ichigo has a choice to make. Better than it sounds, please reveiw! I do not own Tokyo mew mew.
1. Alto Meets Soprano, Strawberries Crushed

Alto meets Soprano, Strawberries Stepped On

**Ryou sighed as he walked down the lane. He had accidentally shot the genes of a cat into another mew. 'How stupid,' he thought. 'Another Ichigo. But she won't get the powers of a mew. I checked. She'll be just like me.' He ran his hands through his hair. She'd be a cat right now, for about half an hour. She was like Ichigo, she couldn't control her turning into a cat; but she only could be a human after half an hour. Every four hours, she was a cat for half an hour. So he had only twenty more minutes to find the girl. Ah, there she was! Ryou morphed into Alto. "Are you okay?" He asked the orange koneko in front of him. "Yes, my name's Soprano, can you help me?" She asked with tears in her eyes. "Yeah I guess, I'm Alto. By the way, I accidentally injected you with animal genes of a cat. And you shouldn't trust everyone you meet." Alto said. "Um, okay… Thanks? Where are we going?" Soprano asked, seeing Alto was starting to walk away. "Café Mew Mew. You can meet Ichigo there. And Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro, Pudding, and Ichigo." He mumbled. "Uh, you said Ichigo twice." "She's a cat like you." After they were at the café and everything was explained, Ichigo and Soprano met. "Alt- I mean, Ryou, he's really cute. Don't you think?" Soprano cheered. Little did they know Ryou could hear them. "Better than Aoyama, because he doesn't like anybody, including me, but I like Aoyama, or Kish, or Keiichiro…" She said. "Do you like him?" Soprano whispered. Ichigo whispered something, but Ryou couldn't hear. What Ichigo had said was, "He is sweet and nice, but he hates me. He must, after all these years of me hating him." Soprano randomly burst out laughing. "You should tell him!" Ichigo went asleep while Ryou thought of what Ichigo might have said. What if she said something like, 'I hate Shirogane!' or, 'What a loser!' or, 'His feelings are not returned!' What horrible thoughts. 'There's always that brunette, Soprano. Yeah, I'll date her.' **


	2. Perfect Musical Melody

**Perfect Musical Melody**

**Me: Hello! Today I will start with an A.N.! I would like to personally thank dbzgtfan2004 for my first review ever! God bless! Here is the next chapter, but first…**

**Soprano: Hehehehehe! Thank you so much for this chapter pheobeleo35! I love it so much I will do the disclaimer for it! PheobeLeo35 does not own Tokyo mew mew. For if she did, thou shalt not commit adultery! That means since one of them would have to go… Bye bye Aoyama!**

**++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Ryou smiled at Soprano, completely oblivious to Ichigo's glare. 'They could kiss for all I care,' Ichigo thought. And then, almost on cue, they did. Ichigo gasped and scrubbed the table as hard as she could. She gasped again when she saw some pink paint come off the table. Great that meant she would have to stay after hours to repaint the table tomorrow. She scrubbed harder and more paint came off. So she switched jobs with Pudding silently and mopped the floors. There was basically only one dirty spot in the whole café. 'Well, two if you count **_**her**_**,' Ichigo thought. She walked over to the other side of the café and started to clean when she could feel a breath on her neck. She turned around calmly. "Did you scrape the paint?" Ryou asked with a tone of annoyance. "Yes, I'll stay after. But can I do it tomorrow?" She begged. "Sure, whatever," Ryou hesitated. Then he went back to Soprano. An hour later, Ichigo went home with Soprano, because Soprano had to be walked home. She had been at the café for almost four hours. Inside, Soprano wondered why Ichigo hated her. Besides Ichigo, everything was going perfect. Cute new boyfriend, cool friends, the cat thing was, um, a little… weird. But at least she wasn't alone! "Where do you live?" Ichigo asked coldly. "Um, oh, let's see… 15023 Mulberry Lane, Sappy Syrup Apartments, Building H 4023." Ichigo grimaced. "Long name." Soprano walked awkwardly with Ichigo until she got there. Ichigo gasped. A pink building? Really? "Wow." Ichigo looked horrified. But really, she was jealous. "Are you okay, Ichigo? I thought you might like it…" Soprano had tears in her eyes and suddenly Ichigo felt bad. "No, Soprano, I love it! I'm so envious!" She smiled. She could hate Soprano all she wanted, but she couldn't make her cry. It just wasn't right, considering Soprano hadn't meant to hurt Ichigo. "Really? Maybe one day you could, uh, sleep over! I'm always kind of lonely." she giggled innocently. "Yeah, I can do it Friday, if you like!" Ichigo cheered. 'Hm,' Soprano thought. 'I thought she hated me. And I can tell there's still some kind of pain under her eyes.' Yes, Ichigo was definitely hurt. And as Ichigo walked away, Soprano saw she had a pink iPhone. Ichigo turned on her iPod and hit shuffle. The first song that came on was Hot N Cold by Katy Perry. Ichigo hit next. Breathe by Faith Hill. Alright, that was cool with Ichigo. 'Isn't that the way that love's supposed to be?' Ichigo asked the same question as the lyrics. As she went home, she passed Kouen park. She was surprised. She used to got there everyday as a child to sit on swings! Nobody was ever around, so she could talk and sing to the squirrels and such. It was even more deserted than she remembered. Not one person for about a mile near the swings! She started to talk. "I like Aoyama and Ryou is being so annoying! He had to rub everything in my face! I don't have a boyfriend and now he went and got himself a girlfriend! And I'm supposed to like Aoyama so there's no I could like Ryou and I don't! And I never will! So why does it annoy me this much? Ugh!!!" Ichigo screamed. "Maybe I should just sing, like I used to," she thought out loud. She had the feeling of being watched but decided to ignore it. "Hello my friend, I remember when you were so alive with your wide eyes but then the light you had in your heart was stolen…" Ichigo started. She felt hands cover her eyes, but for some reason, she didn't scream. She couldn't see, but she heard somebody whisper "Sorry." and kiss her on the cheek. By the time she opened her eyes, they were gone. "Wait!" she shouted but got her expected response, none. Ichigo sighed and called Aoyama, which was rare. "Moshi…Moshi?" The crackly voice on the other end asked. "Where are you? Can you send me a picture of where you are?" Ichigo scrambled. "Uh, sure, call you back." He hung up. Seconds later she got a text. 'My room.' It said. It had a picture of him sitting on his bed. She texted back 'Oh, ok. Don't call back sry. C u l8r.' She sighed. So it wasn't him… or was it? He did live nearby. She walked home alone. "Where were you?!" A very worried dad shouted at Ichigo. "I got, um, lost." Ichigo sighed. This was going to be a long night…**


	3. ex, oh ex, oh ex, oh no

ex, oh, ex, oh, ex, oh no...

Soprano checked her phone as she did every night before she fell asleep. Two new messages. She tapped the screen and entered her password. "Hey Soprano, remember me? Of course you do, I _am_ your boyfriend after all," said the first one. "Nyaaaaan!" Soprano screamed. "Did you get hurt?!" The worried parent called down the hall. "No, I'm fine..." Soprano managed to say. The whole night she was thinking about what Ichigo would say, how Ryou would react, and Ohisashiburidesu's eyes. Soprano personally preferred to call him Ohisa, though. His first name was so long. At the cafe the next day, she told Ichigo first. She couldn't bear Ryou's reaction, or at least what she thought it would be. "You WHAT?! You two timer! You cheater! Why weren't you injected with the genes of a cheetah?! You didn't know, huh? **You mean like how I don't **_**know**_** I'm about to punch you?!**" Ichigo practically screamed. "Shush, he'll hear you!" Soprano frantically looked around and slapped her hand over Ichigo's still rambling mouth. But it was too late. Ryou had heard it. "I heard you." They spun around to see the face of Ryou Shirogane. But he didn't look stunned or mad, but almost as if he was expecting it. "It's okay, because I was going to break up with you anyway." Ryou put his arms around Ichigo's shoulders as the both looked up in shock; Ichigo nonetheless didn't dare to say a word. Soprano had tears in her eyes as her thoughts scrambled and she took a step back. "I'll be back tomorrow though, because I'm still a mew. Right?" She asked, trying to look cheerful as she left. How could they of done this to her? Behind her back? At the cafe, Ichigo was confused aswell. "Huh? Ryou?!" He blushed ever sof faintly, Ichigo could barely see it. "Sorry 'bout that, didn't wanna look all loser-y or like some desperate wimp..." Ichigo looked at him with concern in her eyes. "Ryoooouuu! How sweet!" 'Man, Ichigo really is a hopeless romantic...' Ryou thought, putting his hand behind his head. (A.N. Hopeless romantic means you get excited over sweet things and such. Not that she is always falling in love and getting hurt (even though she is) loal.) "Wanna get coffee later?" Ichigo asked. "Ryou I wouldn't have come if it wasn't for Soprano, I wouldn't be here! Anyway, I don't have to work today, so bye!" Ichigo rushed off.

Me: Soooo sorry that everything is happening so fast in such a short chappy! Sorry for everything, I mean i know its short and not very good, so here's the entertainment! ~bonks Soprano on head with Pesto sauce~

Ryou: How can you "Bonk" somebody on the head with a sauce?! I men its all saucy... and stuff...

Me: you mean like Ichigo?

Ryou: Exactly! Wait... did I just call Ichigo _spicy?_ Oh SNAP!

Me: HAHA you said oh snap! loal omg I cant beleive you just said those two things ON YOUR OWN when I thought I would have to hurt you to make you say it!

Ryou: Yeah, yeah... WAIT WHAT WERE YOU GONNA DO?!

Me: one) phisically hurt your phisically fit body (loal Ichigo's veiw) and two) caps lock, ryou.

Ryou: ARGGGH! Don't disrupt my inner sanctum!

Me: what the heck that sounds wrong loal.

Ryou: It MEANS fortress!

Me: watever Ichigo-lover.

Ryou: Arg! why don't you write a Kishigo fanfic for once!

Me: Oh yeah. I was meaning to get to that. All reveiws accepted even anonymous. Should I?

Ichigo: .............. NO WAY I LOVE SHIROGANE! WAIT I DIDNT WANNA SAY THAT ARRGGG I FORGOT YOU CONTROL WHAT I SAY!

Me: so reveiw bye! and i do not own tokyo mew mew


End file.
